Vengeance
by Fullmetal feline
Summary: What if a new hummunculis was created? What if there were eight? Why am I so terrible with summarys? All these questions will soon be answered. (Accept for the last one)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Ch1

I woke up in a white space with an almost faceless person staring at me, a grin on his pure white face.

"Uhh" I groaned and stood up. Suddenly I realized what was happening. A few months ago I had made an agreement with truth. My sister, Sasha, hadn't woken up from the coma she had gone into after the fire, and the doctors were starting to worry.

I couldn't stand to think of what I would do without Sasha. She was seven and I was sixteen and I just couldn't let my little sister die after my father had gave so much to save her. My father had been in the hospital for only two days, but his wounds were so fatal that the doctors knew he had no chance.

Now my mother who gave us up six years ago to get a better job was our guardian and I couldn't live alone with her. She had no intention to raise a family, and now that it was forced upon her she wouldn't be happy to see us.

So I made an agreement with truth. He would save Sasha if I became an eighth. The deal was when our mother came to love us and Sasha didn't need me anymore truth could make my soul and make it the eighth hummuncules.

So now I woke up in a familiar white space with a almost faceless figure staring at me and I knew what was happening.

"Well, it took a long three years but now it is time." Truth said, his grin growing wider. "Yea." I replied still dazed from waking up there. "Your sure about this, you could change your mind and have your little sister go in your place." Truth said. "You really think that I would do that?! You must not be the real truth not to know the answer to that question!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Well, if your sure." Truth said before a giant eye opened under me and took me away.

I found myself in a dark space not knowing what was going to happen next. I looked down at myself and saw that I didn't have a body, it was just nothing. I suddenly saw my body on the ground starting to become ash. I watched, stunned as my body began to melt away.

Just before it was gone completely I caught a glimpse of an oraboris tattoo on the palm of my right hand. I gasped silently as eery red spirits began to pour into me all whispering the same thing "vengeance". I felt new thoughts come into my mind, new feelings, new desires to destroy. They were overwhelming me and I knew it was ether give in or they would destroy me.

"Vengeance" I thought as I appeared back at the gate. "How was it?" Truth asked as I returned, "I haven't seen that happen in so long." "You have the weirdest rituals you know." I said. I looked down at myself and saw there was nothing to look at. I then saw that truth wasn't looking exactly at me either.

"So, what's with the body-less voice?" I asked. "You'll be let go as soon as someone attempts human transmutation." Truth said. "How long does that usually take?!" I ordered. "Depends." Truth said simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had waited four year from then to now and I was starting to wonder how truth handled this. So far no one had attempted to perform human transmutation and I wasn't very happy about it. Two people had come in so far but neither had come back out the gate.

I had explored every part of that place. I had met Alphonse elrics body and had a conversation with him many times. I had met every hand, soul and person in the gate and knew all there names, if they had one that is. Later Al's body got taken back to the world by his brother (who didn't even know I was there if I may add) but I stayed right where I was.

Usually you would think that when I think that it will never happen it will, but I had thought that long ago and it still hadn't happened.

It was just another day in that place when someone dumb enough actually tried to bring there "sweet little sister back" from the dead, and of coarse failed.

An eye opened up from under me and a grin appeared on my face (even though of course I didn't technically have one).

"Finally!" I yelled as truth looked over with an expressionless look on his eyeless face. Than a grin came onto it. "See ya when your final philosophers stone runs out." I heard him whisper eerily before I was transported out of there.

:) so guys, what did u think of the first chapter, this is the first fanfic that I have written, so it's not the best.

A review would be nice:)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Ch2

I opened my eyes, they were swollen and oozing blood. An unimaginable pain suddenly gripped at my body. I tried to scream but my mouth filled with blood.

I could see a faint outline of a young girl missing her right arm. Usually I would pity this girl and try to help but now I didn't feel any sympathy towards her.

I couldn't move or talk. It felt like a building was crushing me from above, while dark damp things clawed at me from below. I managed to pull my head painfully down. What I saw I will never forget. My body wasn't anything like my old one, nor was it human. Right now it wasn't anything accept a mound of flesh and blood that the bones pushed easily through.

My father used to tell me and my sister about the time when the fullmetal alchemist edward elric attempted human transmutation and with all the details he used, I guessed the outcome would look just like this at first.

The girl was staring in horror at me, her legs tumbled underneath her and her left hand clutching the bleeding nub that used to be her right. Her mouth opened slowly to cough out blood, then she raised her head and called out "Cammy, Camilla is that really you?"

Just then the door swung open and a man and woman ran in. The woman ran to the girl and clutched her in her arms, shouting at the man to call the hospital. The man just stared at me In horror before grabbing the phone from a nearby table and dialing three numbers into it.

I lay there still as a little later two more men in uniforms rushed in and haled the girl off. The man too one more horrified look in my direction before running out the door after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waited in unbearable pain for what felt like an eternity. Than gradually red alchemical light flickered and the wounds began to heal. It took a lot longer than I thought it would for the wounds to heal. (I guess it takes longer when your first becoming a hummuncules.) When I did finally fully heal I could barely walk. My legs felt like they were going to snap if I put to put weight on them.

I looked down at my body, I had never seen it before but I felt a new power surging through it. Then the girl I had seen before ran in, a red stained bandage around her arm.

Her parents I'm guessing, ran in after her and started to take her away. She pulled away and looked up at them and started begging for just a moment with her "poor little sister". I found this pitiful, why would this human make such a big deal when she's going to die in about fifty years?

When her parents finally agreed, she looked over at me.

"Cammy?" She called over to me "Cammy is that you, are you my sister did I save you?" She asked hopefully. "No kid, can't say I am" I called "you might have been able to bring your sister back if you made a deal with truth like I did, though I don't know why I did, but human transmutations not the way to go." I called over, still not having the strength to leave.

"Then who are you, what did I accomplish by trying to bring my sister back if I failed?" She asked "who are you?!" "Ha" I laughed "now I wouldn't say accomplished nothing, but it might not be what you intended." "Wha, what is it, what did I accomplish if I lost my arm and your not even my sister, what?!" She yelled at me. "Ha, haha, hahahahaha" I laughed " you humans are hilarious, you don't even know who your dealing with and yet your asking, you know you may not like the answer." I told her "let's just say your little experiment released me, now instead of being a bodyless soul in the gate, I actually have a physical form, and it's all thanks to you!"

Her parents must have heard me yelling and ran in. Luckily our little chat had given me just enough energy I needed. "See you guys, thanked for the body." I yelled before breaking through the window and running into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Ch 3

My legs weren't the sturdiest yet, but I managed to at least get into the forest and scramble up a tree. When I found a branch I finally had a chance to look at the body I had, now that it wasn't just a pile of flesh.

I had watched my human body disintegrate so I knew this wasn't it, but I still wasn't prepared for what I saw. My once strawberry blond hair was now a very light (not quite white) color that had black at the bottom that looked like I had just dipped the ends of my hair in black paint.

I was a bit taller than before and my clothes had changed to. My clothes were a silver and black half dress and skirt. I checked the palm of my right hand and it had a black oraboris tattoo on it.

I suddenly heard voices, a young man and woman's by the sound of it. "See I told you this was the place, look around there's nothing but trees from here to central" a woman's voice said. "Yea, it's great" a deeper voice replied sarcastically. "Hey I thought you said you like forests" the woman's voice replayed.

"Wait you" I yelled after them "did you just say central?!" They looked up at me surprised and startled. "Where the hell is central? I have to get there to find both the others and some answers." They still looked bewildered. "Dammit you bastards, just tell me where the hell central is!" I yelled

The girl looked at me and with a terrified voice she stammered "that w-way" pointing in the direction they had come.

The boy jumped In front of the girl with a protective glare.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled .

"Ha, I'm so glad you asked. You might be the best subject of my new powers, my names vengeance and for what you just asked I just might use it" I yelled back.

I could feel the power of fear and chaos swirling inside my core. I suddenly felt like I could see into the boys mind and make him suffer. It was blurry, but I could make out a darkness of fear. The cloud of terror seemed to be the only thing I could see but it was enough.

A shadow with glowing red eyes emerged from the cloud. I felt like I could become that just to cause him agony. My body was suddenly engulfed with red alchemical lightning. I started to change, my body started to transform into the shadowy monster that I could see in his fears.

I was suddenly towering over both of them, my body was pure black with glowing scarlet eyes and claws sharp enough to rip the flesh off a bone.

The girl screamed and ran off but the boy stood there staring at me in panic.

"Y-you..." The boy stammered in horror before turning around, tripping over his own feet before catching his balance and sprinting after the girl.

More red lightning surrounded me and I began to shrink back to what I was before. "Well that's something new." I thought before turning and walking casually towards central.

:) if you didn't figure it out, vengeances power is to look into someone's greatest fears and become that, also sorry it took so long to update I don't really have an accuse, I'm just lazy :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own fullmetal alchemist

Ch 4

It was sunset when I made it to central. There were a few houses and buildings on the outskirts of town and a few people walking. I decided it would be better to go on without talking to them, I didn't want my image to be well known to these bastards just yet.

I saw a sign with a few names of streets and buildings on arrows pointing in a direction. I couldn't make out what they said from there but I would want to make it to the middle of the city before I let my self be seen.

I pulled myself on to a branch that overhung over a small building. I climbed onto the building and walked to the edge and looked over the side.

No humans had seen me yet, but I would have to be quick. I saw a sign that had a compass rose on it. If this was south I would have to travel north, deeper into the city until I reach the middle, than maybe I could find some answers.

I climbed down and began quietly making my way through the maze of buildings and houses. It was twilight and most humans had gone inside so it was easier not to be seen.

I walked for a few hours (and figured why humans traveled by car here) until my body was pleading for sleep.

I climbed up onto a small apartment building and started searching for an empty one. I found a small apartment that looked like the owner wasn't coming back any time soon. Just in case I slept on the couch, so if they did come back during the night they hopefully wouldn't see me.

My dreams were full of unfamiliar voices whispering something. There voices were filling up my Ears and growing louder and louder until It sounded like a earthquake of voices. They were surrounding me, tearing around me. I felt like I was about to get torn apart from the inside but they still kept coming.

I ran but I couldn't escape them. They sounded angry, like it was my fault they were they were destroying me. I couldn't take it any more, it almost sounded like the voices were coming from inside me. The screaming and shouting at me was turning into words.

"You bastard, how could you imprison us!?" A woman's voice shrieked.

"What did we do to you!?" Shouted a man.

" wha.. What are you talking about? I'm not imprisoning you, who are you? Get away from me bastards!" I yelled

"Don't you think we would leave if we could?" They asked in unison, before a cloud of darkness grabbed me and I was overwhelmed with pain.

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath and trembling. I was relieved that I was awake, until I noticed.

The voices were still there.

Setting: central, military head courtiers

First person: edward elric

I walked into the room with a groan. The furor had called me In on a last minute mission, and I wasn't very happy about it. Al had been trying to cheer me up but It wasn't really helping.

"C'mon brother" he said optimistically "it's not the end of the world, it's just a last minute mission."

"Yea and there's a big chance that Wenry's going to kill me afterwords for scratching my auto-mail or something. It's seems almost every time that bastard mustang gives me the jobs that are most likely to break it, I almost think he likes seeing her maim me." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously brother, I don't know why you always think mustang will give you the hard jobs. Maybe he'll just make us study a new type of alchemy or something." Al said.

And maybe the next time he snaps instead of flame, kittens will come out of thin air just to mix it up a little." I said

Al's face became full of wonder and hope.

"That would be amazing." He said

I chuckled. I couldn't stay annoyed when someone this optimistic was sitting next to me. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could the driver called out, "ok we're here" and me and al climbed out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Ch 5

Settings: Military head courtiers

First person Edward Elric

I walked into his office, Alphonse behind me.

"Oh there you are fullmetal" he said "I called you over an hour ago, why are you so late?!"

"Please forgive me great fürher mustang" I said sarcastically.

"Brother..." al said.

~~ten seconds later~~

"Now as I was saying" Roy continued "there is a case of a 23 year old girl named Susanna aniline who attempted human transmutation on her younger sister callina aniline."

"WHAT?!" Both me and al yelled at the same time.

"Let me finish, she lost her right arm then committed suicide when she got to the hospital. She said that she had failed and had nothing more to live for" he said.

"Well that's stupid" I said

"Brother" al said.

"We failed to but you don't see us killing ourselves" I told them.

"I guess she couldn't stand the thought of living without her sister" Roy said.

Suddenly havoc ran in.

"Chief, we got a report of something in the forest. It was a young woman who became a monster? I don't know. A couple was attacked and still in shock when our teem went in for questioning. Luckily they didn't get physically hurt, but mentally their pretty screwed up" he said.

Alphonse looked at me with eyes of fear.

"We need to get a teem in there and get a look at that immanently! It might have just been a bear or something but if it was anything serious we need to get on top of this as soon as possible!" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir" havoc said and ran off.

"Brother you don't think..." Al said.

"What else could it be?" I mumbled back.

"If it is another one of those monsters, DAMM it couldn't be! But if it is the seven sins are all taken up, what would it be this time?" I thought to myself as mustang walked out of the room.


End file.
